Every Story Begins Somewhere
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: Lorelei is a freed Roman slave. Taken from her home at a young age, she is on a journey to return. This journey takes her to Britain where the famed Sarmatian Knights have been serving for 13 years of their lives. What will fates have in store? Please R
1. Freedom

_A/N: So I've been thinking about branching out in my stories…and the story of King Arthur is one that has captivated my mind…oh that movie! Love it! So who knows, I guess I'll try out a chapter or two and see where it goes! I'm doing a bit of research, because I personally love history and if I'm going to write this, I'm gonna try to be as close to the real thing as possible! (Well, that's my goal at least!) So please, enjoy and let me know if I should continue or if I should just put this story out to pasture! Anyways, on with the story!_

_This story takes place about 2 years before the movie. I do not know pairings yet, although I have an idea for a number of them, just haven't figured it out yet! Please let me know how this first chapter is_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

'Freed...Freedwoman…I am free…' the words resounded in my head. I had dreamt of hearing those words for as long as one can remember, but never imagined that I should hear them while I was alive and breathing.

"Liva, please…don't do not say those words unless it is truly meant." I begged, as doubt rushed into my head.

My now dead master's wife looked at me, with tears in her eyes. "Lorelei, when you came to our household as a young girl, I viewed you as the daughter I never had. As you grew, I made a promise to myself that when the opportunity presented itself I would free you. That opportunity is now, and I dare say that you would question the truth to my words. You are no longer a sla…servant in this house."

She had called me Lorelei, my real name, not my Roman name of Vita. It felt good to be acknowledged by my true name.

"Gods be praised, thank you Liva. You have no idea of how long I have dreamed of this moment. You have shown me true kindness, despite the cruel fates that brought me as a slave to your house. I came here at a frightened 10 years, and you went beyond that of a mistress and cared for me when you were able. If not for you I cannot even begin to imagine what terrors would have become me. For this, I can only say thank you from the depths of my soul." I said, as I gripped her hands.

"Do not thank me girl, for I was not able to prevent all evils from happening to you. Alas, some things are just assigned to you from birth. Enough of such talk, you must pack your things and leave immediately before I am forced to go back on my word." Liva said in a hushed tone.

I knew that Liva was an honorable woman, but I also knew that by tomorrow here horrid son would rightfully take control of his deceased father's estate. Flavius was a wicked man, the spitting image of his father. I know not how a boy with a mother as kind and pure as Liva could turn out so evil.

"How was this arranged? Liva, Flavius cannot be enthused that I am to be freed." I commented.

"He believes you have been sold to pay for an increasing debt that your father had kept hidden. In fact, that is how I can ensure you safe travels. You leave at dawn tomorrow for Britain. I am sure that from there you shall manage to get back to your homeland, seeing as it is just a boat trip away from there." Liva told me.

"I will never be able to express how greatly this pleases me Liva! A thousand thanks, nay a lifetime of thanks just begins to show how happy you have made me." I said as I hugged Liva.

"Oh child, you still have such a long journey ahead of you…enough talking, you must get your things together and get a good nights sleep." Liva said, as she released my hands. She gave me one last smile, and then left me to pack in the darkness of my tiny room.

As I placed the few things I owned inside a small sack, and then sat down on my bed. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. 'I am no longer a slave…I am going home, well, to Britain but then home to Belgica…I am passing through Belgica to sail to Britain, I wonder if any of my kin are still there…'

I lay back and took a deep breath, trying to bind the activity that was keeping me awake. Finally sleep began to take grip on me and dreams of home ruled my slumber.

I woke up right before the sun rose. Liva was out in the courtyard awaiting me. I grabbed my sack and then with one last look at the place that had been both my home and my prison for 10 years past. After a quick embrace with Liva, I was taken to where a caravan was awaiting.

"Lorelei, here, take this." Liva said as she handed me a small satchel containing some coins. "And here, you may need this."

I looked down as Liva gave me something wrapped in a cloth. I pulled back the cloth and saw two knives.

"Liva, you are too kind to me. You truly have been a mother to me. I am forever grateful to your unending kindness." I said, as my eyes began to fill with tears.

Liva gave a quick embrace, and then smiled. "My daughter…May God be with you and your travels."

She turned and got back into her carriage. I placed the coin satchel and the knives in my bag, and waited as numerous items and people were loaded into wagons. With a crack of a whip the lead wagon took off and so began my journey.

_A/N: Yea, it's dull…but I had to start it somewhere! Please bear with me, and let me know how I'm doing. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so if you think it sucks that's fine as long as you tell me why and how it could be better! Until next time!_


	2. Reunion

_A/N: Thanks to my 2 reviewers! I hope I won't disappoint! I'm sitting in my dorm room at about 2:30 a.m. and am watching another one of my favorite movies, Van Helsing! (The music is amazing…plus Hugh Jackman is just delectable in this film!!)But, I still have more of this story that I MUST get out so on with the story! Oh yea, I forgot to put this…I own nothing related to the film King Arthur, it's all the producers and those other rich peoples. I only own the characters that are not in the movie so there! Enjoy chapter # 2!!_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

"Knights, our orders are to escort a caravan containing supplies and people to the estate of Marius. Whilst this is one of our more dangerous missions, I have no doubt in my mind that this, like all our other missions, will go successfully." Arthur said to his shrinking group of Sarmatian Knights. Their 13 years of service had taken a toll on the numbers, and the group was down to an immensely skilled group of seven men, eight total including him.

"Arthur, we must go north of the wall to get to the Marius estate. Cannot the Romans escort the cargo?" Galahad asked, as he polished his knife with a worn cloth.

"Scared of the blue devils eh Galahad?" Bors exclaimed as he took a swig of his ale.

"No, not scared…I just don't understand why we must waste our time babysitting a couple wagons." Galahad replied.

"That does not matter. Our opinions do not matter. The Romans have given us orders, and we best damn well follow them." Mikael coolly stated as he stared at the open fire.

"Mikael speaks the truth. So Arthur, when do we leave for the port?" Dagonet asked.

"The caravan is to leave from Belgica in a weeks time. So we shall leave for the port in eight or so days." Arthur informed his knights.

"Eight days? That should be long enough for Tristan to bed at least one girl!" Lancelot quipped.

Tristan just bit into his apple and glared at Lancelot.

"Or long enough for Lancelot to bed 8 girls, a sheep, and possibly even a goat." Gawain remarked with a grin.

The knights burst out into laughter, and then headed back to the tavern where the bar maids and Vanora were awaiting them.

_One Week Later…_

The trip throughout the Roman Empire had been a tiresome one, and everyone was fighting off travel fatigue. I had felt my spirits rise when I heard that we were in Belgica, but those spirits soon hit rock bottom as we made a much needed stop in the town that I had spent my earliest years at.

"Excuse me, please tell me, does the Family Bato still reside in this area?" I asked a local resident. They just stared at me and then pointed me towards a small hut. I hurried over and heard voices inside. An elderly man stepped out of the hut, and looked me over.

"Please sir, I am looking for the Family Bato. My name is Lorelei Bato, I was taken from this land to become a slave in Rome when I was just ten years old. I have returned, and wish to know what has become of my family."

"Bato…oh yes…I have heard the name before. It pains me to tell you this lass, but the answer to your question lies in our small cemetery, just on that hill. Here, Noela shall show you the way." He told me as he pointed me in the right direction. A small girl no older than six grabbed my hand and led me towards the cemetery. I could feel the pain building inside of me. The child led me to a row and then pointed. I had to choke back sobs as I saw the initials of my father, mother, and older sister.

The child pulled me towards my sister's grave, and looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Thas is me momma's."

Realization hit me hard, as I looked into the girl's pale blue eyes.

"Noela, your mother was Sabela Balto?" I half stated and half asked.

"Ja." Noela answered.

"Noela, Sabela Balto was my sister. She was 7 years my senior…you are my kin. Please, how old are you child?" I asked, as I kneeled down to be on the girl's level.

"She is 6 years old." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and met eyes with a young man who appeared to my age or a year or two younger.

"Can it be…Alberic?" I asked, as I gripped Noela's hand.

"Sister, you have come back to Belgica, our home." Alberic answered as he embraced me in a breath-stopping hug.

"Yes little brother, I have made it back. I feared that none would be left, and here I am embracing my baby brother, as well as meeting my sister's daughter. Gods be praised, gods be praised." I said as the tears streamed down my face.

Alberic picked up Noela, and with an arm around my shoulder, led us back down to the small village and into a hut that was next to the old man's.

"Alberic, I never thought I should be able to see you again. When I left you were only a small boy…"

"Ah, but you were only a small girl of ten, while I was a boy of eight. Now I am a man of 18, and you are a woman of 20. We all worried about you but then four years after you left mother was claimed by sickness, and father's death followed two years after mother's. Sabela gave birth to Noela and was around for 4 years of her life…then she met the same fate that our parents did, two years ago." Alberic said, as pain flashed in his eyes.

"Oh Alberic, it pains me that I wasn't here for their passing, to ease the transition from life to the grave. What of Sabela's husband? Surely he must be around for Noela." I commented.

"Lorelei, Sabela had no husband. Noela is of mixed blood; that being ours and Roman blood. I do not need to go into more details than that, because I am sure that you already know the circumstances by which she was created." My brother told me, in a hushed voice.

"What became of the Roman soldier who forced his way with our sister?" I asked, as I watched Noela pick up a kitten. It was then that I noticed that while she had our blue eyes, she had brown hair and Roman coloring about her.

"The bastard is also dead, and rightfully so. Sabela was not the only Belgae woman that he forced himself upon." Alberic answered. "Dear sister, I wish not to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. You have returned, and appear to have thrived although you were enslaved in Rome. Tell me, how you are standing in front of me."

"Alberic, the family that I was enslaved to was not near as terrible as the most of them are. I became Vita Lorelei Bato Rutilius, and thank the gods, but the mistress of the house oft treated me as her own daughter. She is the reason I am free now. The master died, and the first thing she did was to free me. She has a terror of a son, and I am glad that I got away when I did. There was many a time that I near lost hope of ever seeing Belgica again, and I nay dared that I would see you dear brother." I pulled him to me in another embrace, and then heard Noela squeal as the kitten escaped her.

"So are you to stay in Belgica now that you know that a small part of your kin is here?" Alberic asked me.

"I would much like to stay here, but according to my old mistresses plan, which was set up to throw off her son, I am to finish my journey in Britain, than I would make my way back here to our homeland. It was sheer fate that our caravan passed through this town out of all of them in Belgica." I told Alberic.

"You are to leave for Britain in the morn then?" Alberic remarked.

"Ja, that is how it is to go. I will abide by Liva's wishes out of respect for her. She was so good to me all those years." I replied.

"Then Noela and I shall join you on your trek to Britain. Now that we have been brought back together, not even the whole of the Roman Empire could make me leave your side." He told me.

"Alberic, are you sure? Is young Noela up to such a difficult journey?" I asked.

"While her blood may be watered down by Rome, she is still a Bato, so yes she shall survive. Now come, we must eat and then rest. Tomorrow we shall be sea bound to Britannia." Alberic stated. He whistled, and Noela came running. She placed herself between us, and grasped mine and Alberic's hand. I had been reunited with my family, and nothing was going to ruin the joy that I felt.

_A/N: So it's longer than the first chapter, which is a good thing. If it was confusing, I apologize...but I had to get the Bato family reunited. I now have a rough idea of where this story is going to go. Still don't know about any pairings, but if anyone has any suggestions on who they would like to see Lorelei with feel free to let me know! Please , if you took the time to read this review and let me know what you thought or if I could fix anything! Thanks, and have a great day or night!_


	3. Voyage

_A/N: Well I am just on a roll with the updating thing…I guess when you've had an idea swimming around inside you brain for a while it makes it a little bit easier to type out! I should be studying for finals, but oh well! Enjoy!_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

"Lorelei how much longer do we stay on this boat?" Noela asked as she pulled on my dress.

"We have been here for 2 days, I believe that we should reach Britain by midday tomorrow." I told her. She let out a small sigh, and leaned against me.

"The wind has not been in our favor. Had it been than we would have reached our port by sunset." Alberic stated. He sat down, and sat Noela in his lap. "Have I told you the story of the great Sarmatian knights yet little one?

"What is Sarmatian knights?" Noela asked as her eyes got big.

"Well, I don't know…you may be a bit too young to hear the stories of them, of how they have never been defeated in battle, of how Arthur pulled Excalibur from the solid ground…yes, I feel you are too young." Alberic said, trying to hold back a smile.

"No, I not too young. I want to hear the stories. Tell me the stories." Noela protested, as she stuck her bottom lip out to pout.

I had often heard stories of the great knights, and often felt remorse for them. They had been torn away from their homelands just as I had been. They were forced to give 15 years or at times their lives. The stories throughout Rome made these men to seem as though they were creatures of strength and skill who were sent by God to protect Roman interests. Yes, the Knights were always a favorite tale to tell children. The stories captivated not only children's minds, but it also managed to ensnare that of the adults who often told the stories. While in Rome I had spent many a night listening to older slaves telling the young children the stories.

"Go on Alberic, tell her the stories." I commented as I sat down next to him.

"Ah, well if Mistress Lorelei commands it than tell I shall." Alberic replied with a grin. He began to tell a story with great enthusiasm. Noela's eyes got big as she intently listened to the story of how the knights triumphed in a battle against the native Britons, where they were outnumbered by at least 200. As her eyes began to close Alberic positioned her between him and me, and Noela drifted off to sleep. As the sun was setting, I looked up and saw a bird…no…a hawk flew around our ship and then took off towards what I can only imagine would be land. Moments later, a strong wind blew and Alberic smiled.

"I believe that if the wind keeps up Noela could wake up in Briton."

"Then let us hope brother, that the wind stays with us for the remainder of this trip." I replied as I wrapped an arm around the small girl.

_At Port_

"Leave it to a Roman boat to be bloody late." Bors grumbled as he pulled the saddle off his horse.

"Wouldn't expect it any other way." Gawain added as he set his saddle next to Galahad's.

"I just want to get this over with." Mikael remarked as he began to start the fire.

"Arthur, I thought the boat was supposed to arrive today." Lancelot asked, as Arthur walked over to the group.

"It was. Obviously something held them up. We shall make camp here until the boats arrival." Arthur stated.

"But we could be here for a week's time." Galahad protested.

"You say that as if we have much to hurry back to." Mikael replied. "Besides Bors, none of us have anything worth missing back at Hadrian's Wall."

"I do say Mikael, for someone who has formed quite an attachment to a certain barmaid; you do speak negatively about everything." Lancelot smirked.

"Bloody shut up Lancelot. You are just jealous over the fact that the beautiful Anna picked me." Mikael replied, as he stared at Lancelot.

"Sure she picked you, but what have I to be jealous over? She still warms my bed instead of warming yours!" Lancelot said as all the others began to roar with laughter.

The knights finished making camp and then began to settle in. Dagonet sat silently next to Bors as the man began talking about his six, soon to be seven, children. A bittersweet look came across his face, but none could tell by the light of the campfire alone. Gawain was lying on the ground staring up at the stars, while Galahad was looking over his bow. A hawk was heard screeching, and then Tristan with the hawk on his shoulder came out of the darkness and joined the group.

"The boat shall make port tomorrow morn. The wind is now with them." He stated. He sat down on a rock and pulled out his knife and began slicing his apple.

"So we shall leave at first light." Arthur said, as he finished talking with Lancelot.

_On the Ship_

Sleep had not come to me easily. It seemed that as we sailed closer to Britain I began to feel more awake. I felt drawn to this country, and I knew nothing of it. All I had ever heard was that it was full of problems with the native people. That was the Roman view of it. I could understand why the natives would not be enthused that their land had been taken over though. The Romans are a power hungry people who care not what they destroyed to gain that power, and this I knew from personal experience.

"Lorelei, are you awake?" I heard Alberic whisper.

"Ja, awake I am." I replied. "Why are you up brother?"

"Not tired. I am thinking about what lies ahead for us." He stated. "What say you if we were to stay in Britain for a while?"

"What says I? Alberic, I have been away from my home for ten years. What do you think I say about going away from it again?" I retorted.

"Lorelei, home is not the dirt upon which you were born on, home is where your family is." Alberic said, as he turned to look at me.

"Yes, but is not our family buried in that same dirt?" I said quietly.

"True, but Noela and I are alive, and the three of us are all that remains of the Bato family. Why should our home not be where we make it?" Alberic answered.

"Please Alberic, do not press me right now. I do feel a strange pulling towards Britain, but that does not mean that I want to live here. There is nothing for me, nor is there anything waiting for me." I said through clenched teeth. Noela shifted in between Alberic and I, and soon after was still again.

"Sister, I have reason to want to stay a while in Britain." Alberic stated.

"And what reasons have you?" I asked.

"I wish to train under Arthur and the Sarmatian knights." He replied.

"Alberic, of all the half-witted ideas, train with knights?" I exclaimed.

"What is so half-witted about it? After you were taken from us I began to learn the art of fighting. I am actually very well versed, but I wish to know more. Arthur has never been defeated, what better teacher could one ask for?" Alberic told me.

"Alberic, Arthur fights alongside common barbarians. Even if he were to consider helping with your training, you would basically working under Rome…for the Romans. Do you wish to fight for a country that has caused our kind and everyone else's kind so much pain?" I remarked. A sullen look crossed Alberic's face as he turned and looked straight ahead out at the sea.

"I did not think of it that way." He whispered.

"Ah well that is enough talk of this. Nothing can be decided now. I hope you shall put this nonsense out of your head and rest now brother." I said as I closed my eyes.

To think that my brother actually wanted to interact with such characters…I mean, why on earth would he want to train with Sarmatians? Gods forgive me, the time I spent in Rome must have effected me in unseen ways. Here I am speaking about the knights as if they were mangy dogs that were beneath my status, when in reality I can imagine that we both want the same things, to be out of Roman control. With my fingers I traced the lines along a branding of sorts that I had received when I first was taken to Rome. The mark that had defined who I was for so long was now a barely visible scar…one that I hoped to not dwell upon for much longer of my life. A small sigh escaped my mouth as I finally managed to drift off to sweet slumber. Soon I would be back in Belgica and everything I had experienced in the past decade of my life would be a bittersweet memory.

_A/N: Yup, another chapter! Still don't know which knight Lorelei will fall for, but I guess I should get that figured out soon! Let me know who you think she would be a good match with! Thanks to those of you who took some time to review, it really helps to keep me writing this! Have a great day/night!!!_


	4. Arrival

_A/N: So I am now back home for the month till next semester starts! That means lots of free time, but who knows how much of it will be writing! Anyways, thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story! It means the world to me and you guys rock! Enough of this though, and on with the story! Don't worry, Lorelei will finally meet the Knights in this chapter! Yay!!_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

When I awoke I could make out the sight of land in the early morning light. I nudged Alberic, and then looked down at Noela who had curled up on my lap while we had all slept.

"I believe that you are going to fill the void that Sabela left in our niece's life quite well." Alberic said with a smile.

"Yes, well look at her, she's almost angelic. I already love her as if she was my own, and I know that Sabela would want me to care for her as if she were mine. To be a mother to Noela is the least I can do to honor the memory of my dear sister." I replied. Noela began to stir, and soon was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she mumbled.

"Ja, look you can see Britain from here!" Alberic told her as he pointed to the growing mass of land.

Noela smiled, and then sat up. "Look, land!"

"Yes, I see it!" I replied. We all stood up and watched as the ship arrived at the port. Noela pulled on Alberic's sleeve and he picked her up. She looked at me, and then looked back at Alberic.

"Is she going to be my mamma now?"

I felt a smile spread across my face as it did Alberic's.

"Ja Noela, she will be your mamma." Alberic said. "Right Lorelei?"

"He is right. From here out you will be my daughter." I answered. An excited squeal left Noela's mouth as she was put back down on the deck. She wrapped her little arms around my legs as softly ran hand through her dark hair. Surely this was the right start to a new beginning.

As soon as we were all off of the ship, Alberic quickly looked around him, when he saw a head count being taken of the slaves he quickly ushered Noela and I deep into the crowded village.

"We need to decide what we are going to do. Either we go to Hadrian's Wall or we find a ship back to Belgica. I know what I wish to do, but I must take into consideration yours and Noela's well being." Alberic said.

"Brother, we shall go to this wall you speak of. I just hope that we are making the right choice."

We ducked behind a small building as a sailor walked by.

"Ay sir, there's 15 slaves out of 18 accounted for. I figure that the other 3 are either dead somewhere on the ship or are dead in the water. Either way, we still get our pay."

A feeling of relief rushed over me. I was finally free.

"We shall follow slightly behind the caravan, for they will most likely be passing by Hadrian's Wall. Thank you sister…thank you. Now, I shall go find us some food for the journey. Stay here with Noela, I shall return shortly." Alberic stated.

I nodded my head and grabbed Noela's hand as Alberic walked over to a merchant. I heard the heavy sound of horses thundering down the road and pulled Noela closer to me as 5 horsemen joined the 3 that had been awaiting the ship.

"Look at the pretty horses!" Noela exclaimed. She began to pull away from me, but I held a tighter grip. "I want to go by the horses."

"No, we cannot. You will see plenty of horses." I answered. The men who sat atop the horse were a rough looking bunch, and I could only imagine the reaction we would've received if we had ventured over there. I heard a screech come from the sky, and looked up to see a hawk in the sky. Part of me wondered if it was the same one that I had saw last night from the ship, but forgot the thought then when it landed on one of the horsemen's arm.

"Mamma, did you see that?!" Noela gasped. "That bird just landed on his arm!"

"I saw it Noela. I saw it." I replied in, shocked that a man who looked as fearsome as that one, actually had a wild hawk land on his arm. As if he knew that we were watching him, he suddenly looked up and in the direction of where Noela and I were standing. He whispered something to the bird before it took to the sky again. The caravan began to slowly move, and Alberic hurried back over to us.

"Come, we must not let them get too far ahead of us." He said as he handed me a small portion of food to put in my sack. The 8 horsemen took off in front, next to, and behind the caravan, and soon we began to trail after it. The port was becoming further and further from my sight, and the vastness of Britain was becoming greater and greater.

_With Knights_

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure that we will have a smooth trip to Hadrian's Wall." Arthur told his silent scout. Tristan nodded his head and took off on his horse. Few thoughts crossed through his mind as he rode ahead, but mainly he was wondering why he had not mentioned that 2 slaves had been hidden in the crowd.

He had seen a young woman and what he assumed was her child, and instantly realized that they had come in off the ship, yet had said nothing Arthur. While he was not one to care, there had been something that had kept him from turning them in. They were safe from whatever hardships they would've faced as Roman slave, but what could happen to them on the isle of Britain was an entirely different story…one that he did not care about. He had done one good deed, and hopefully was done with good deeds for the next few years.

_A/N: I know, that chapter was insanely short, but the next one shall be longer! I am feeling extremely pulled towards Tristan as of late…but I'm still undecided about who Lorelei shall wind up with. Please review and have a good day/night!! Much love!!!_


	5. Protection

_A/N: So here's the next chapter! I just want to thank you guys for the reviews, y'all are great! Anyways, not too much else to add…enjoy!_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

We had been carefully following the caravan for a day and a half now. Noela was once again, getting anxious, and Alberic's determined face began to bring memories back of our departed father.

"It cannot be much farther." Alberic stated as we found a sheltered spot to sit beneath a tree.

"I wanna go back. I'm tired an I don't like it here." Noela whined, as she sat down on my lap.

"Shush Noela. Alberic said that it isn't much further, is that not good enough?" I told her.

She just sighed and nodded her head.

"Noela, I think I can hear a stream just behind those trees. Why don't you go get some water for us?" Alberic said.

"Ok!" Noela answered as she jumped up with a grin on her face. She hurried off towards the stream and began to disappear in the trees.

"No, she is too young. Alberic, Gods know what could be out there." I exclaimed, as I got up.

"She will be fine, I have no doubt of that. If you fear her safety then follow her. Besides, she is close enough to hear if anything bad were to be happening." Alberic told me.

"I am going after our sister's…my daughter. You may not feel that she is safe enough, but still we are foreigners in this land." I said as I stared at Alberic. He returned my stare and shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps I do not have the same parental instincts as you do Lorelei. I apologize." Alberic said quietly.

"Ja, I see that you do not have the same instincts. But that is to be expected with a boy of eighteen." I replied. I turned and quickly ran to catch up with Noela.

_In woods, Tristan's POV:_

The Caravans were moving at a dangerously slow pace. If we continued at this pace it would be morrow before we would even reach the wall. I had the area already scouted out, and there had not been a woad in sight, besides the two I had killed earlier. While I was hunched over the stream getting some much needed water, I heard the snapping of twigs…someone was coming towards me. With a hand on my sword I quickly stood up. I walked back over to my horse, and grabbed my bow. I stood there and waited as the unknown came walking closer.

From the sound of it, it was not an animal. Human, but not an adult. I drew my arrow back, and then saw a small girl appear. She looked around, and then went down to the stream and began filling a container with water. I vaguely recognized the child, and but could not place where I had seen her before. Wait, she had been with the escaped slave girl that I had seen from the caravan. I began to put my bow away, and was about to mount my horse when I heard someone running through the trees. I had half a mind to just leave the little girl to whatever was coming her way, but found myself grabbing my sword and swiftly moved towards the girl. She looked up and saw me, and then with a terrified look on her face let out a shriek.

"Shh girl. I will not harm you." I said, as I moved closer to her.

The child did not seem to listen to me because she began to cry and turned to run away. I tried to grab her, but she ran into the arms of a woman who had burst through the trees. She hugged the child to her chest, and then put her down.

"Stay behind me." She said in a hushed tone. She pulled out a knife, and stared at me. "Sir you would be wise to back away."

In front of me stood the woman I had seen with the child, but her blue eyes were cold as ice. Clearly this child was hers, as the emotions were written all over her face. She held the knife in a way that showed her inexperience, and I knew that I or any common brute could easily over take her. Why they had ventured into the woods unguarded was a mystery to me.

"Wench, I mean you no harm." I stated, as she glared at me.

"You claim you mean no harm, yet is that not a sword I see in your hand?" The woman scoffed.

"I noticed the child unattended and had every intention of mounting my horse and leaving her that way. I heard what turns out to be you coming near, and then intended to stick around to see that the girl would not be in danger. That is all." I told her.

A questioning look flashed in her eyes, but before she could retort I noticed a panicked look. It was then that I heard what she had seen. Without thinking I shoved her and the child to the ground and spun around just in time to see two woads running up with knives in their hands. The woman covered the girls eyes just before I plunged my sword into the first demon, and watched as I pulled my sword from the dead woad and drove it straight through the second woad. I scanned the area to see if there were anymore hiding in the trees, and then placed my sword back in it's sheath. I looked to where the woman and child were huddled on the ground, and then with a sigh picked up the woman's dropped knife and placed it in her shaky hands.

"If you are going to carry that around you had best learn to use it." I stated.

She got up with the girl still clinging to her, and stared at me still with fear.

"Th…tha…thank you sir. I feel that you have saved our lives." She stammered.

"No thanks needed, I just felt the sudden urge to kill. You had best leave before the urge returns." I remarked. A smirk came over my face as I saw the woman's grip tighten on the child. She gave me one last look, and then turned and ran back through the trees. The smirk was still on my face as I stepped over the dead creatures and rinsed the blood from my hands in the stream. That should be reason enough to keep the foolish woman from allowing herself and the child to venture into unknown woods.

_Lorelei's POV:_

I was still dumbfounded over the events that had just occurred. Noela was sniffling, and looked up at me.

"Mamma, that was scary." She whispered.

"Yes Noela, that was." I replied as I clutched her hand tighter. We silently ran back to where Alberic was, and he smiled as he saw us approach. His smile turned to concern when he realized the terror on our faces.

"You two look as though you had seen a ghost." Alberic commented.

"Na, not a ghost. Just possible death and a dark savior." I replied, as I sank down to the ground.

"Uncle, there was a man with long hair and a big knife. He pushed us to the ground, and then mamma covered my eyes!" Noela exclaimed.

"What happened?" Alberic demanded as he looked at me.

"I heard Noela shriek and then when I found her there was a purely savage looking man with a sword behind her. I pulled out my knife and warned him to stay away, but then behind him I saw two blue colored creatures running at us with their knives drawn. Before I knew what was happening he had pushed us to the ground and had killed the two fearsome people before they could even react. Never before have I seen such a thing brother." I told him.

"I shall go to the stream to find this man and thank him." Alberic replied.

"No brother, do not. He is almost as fearsome as the blue people. Be thankful that he chose to kill them instead of Noela and I. Let's be off now and leave this place." I begged.

Alberic, looked at me, and then looked to Noela. "Fine, lets got. While you were gone I went to spy on the caravan. I heard someone say that Hadrian's Wall was about another day away because of how slow they are moving. I figure that if we follow alongside the road that we will get there just before nightfall. Now come, we have much traveling to do."

I got up and then we were off again. We soon had passed the caravan, and were following the rough road. Noela was riding on Alberic's back, and I was carrying the sack of our belongings. I could not seem to get the beastly man's face out of my mind. The way he looked when he killed those two attackers was terrifying, because he truly looked to be enjoying it. Yet, even though he had scared Noela and I off, I could tell that no harm would be done to us from his hand nor sword. His eyes were hidden behind unkempt hair, and a design was inked above each cheek. It was then that I suddenly remembered the man with the hawk. Though I had not gotten a clear look at him, I could remember seeing those designs on his face. Who was this man, our dark protector, and why had he not been alongside the caravan that he seemed to be escorting?

All these raging questions in my mind were halted when we came to the top of a hill.

"Look Lorelei!" Alberic said as he smiled. Indeed I was looking, and what I saw seemed to be a more welcoming place than the rest of this island had been so far. We began to walk down the hill just as the sun began to set. The small glow of fires could be seen, and the closer we got the happier I felt. We had made it, safely, to our destination. We had made it to Hadrian's Wall.

_A/N: So there it is. They are finally at Hadrian's Wall, and now this story can begin to get interesting! LoL! Please review and let me know what y'all think, and I'm still up for suggestions as to pairings! Thanks!!!_


	6. Return

_A/N: The inspiration bug has bitten me again, so here goes another chapter! I own nothing related to the Fantastic movie King Arthur, and never will so there! I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter! Again, I thank those of you who take the time to review this story! (By the way I prefer Mountain Dew over Pepsi! Hehe!)_

**Every Story Begins Somewhere**

"Well thank Arthur's God that we finally are rid of that bloody Roman caravan." Lancelot remarked as the knights mounted their horses and prepared to leave the Marius estate.

"Yes, and it took us long enough to get here. I was beginning to think that it would be a month's time before we would get here." Gawain replied.

"Eh, not like it was a hard mission." Mikael stated.

Bors let out a laugh, and then looked at Tristan. "Not hard at all. Poor Tristan only wound up killing a dozen or so Woads. I myself wish that a few had ventured out of the woods, would have livened up the trek."

Tristan just kept his stare straight ahead, and the knights let out a good laugh before bringing their horses into a full run.

"Knights, with this pace we will be back to the wall by daybreak." Arthur announced.

"That is a welcomed statement." Galahad commented.

"Ah yes, by the morrow I shall be drinking in the tavern being served by my favorite wench…" Lancelot began before Bors cut in.

"If you even mention my Nora I swear to you that it will be your head." Bors grumbled.

"Bors, I can not believe that you would think so low of me that you would instantly assume that I consider Vanora a wench. On the contrary, she is by far the finest wench I have found in all of Britain!" Lancelot stated with a grin. Bors went to grab his neck, but Lancelot took off ahead of him on his horse. Once again the knights were laughing, but this time at Bors' expense.

"I swear to you, one day I will teach that cad a lesson, and it will be one that he won't be quick to forget." Bors as Dagonet listened with a smile on his face.

"You've been saying that for the past 6 or 7 years." Tristan commented, after he had whistled for his hawk.

"Well I bloody well mean it this time. Nora has given me, six children, and bastards or not I love the little brutes, as well as their mother." Bors replied.

"Actually, isn't it seven now Bors?" Gawain asked, as he joined the conversation.

"Well, it will be seven soon enough. Number seven should arrive in a few months time." Bors laughed.

"I don't know how you manage Bors, with all those children running about." Tristan stated, as he gently stroked the mighty hawk that was perched on his arm.

"Eh, one day you will get over the lone wolf attitude Tristan. You'll find your own Vanora, and before you realize it she'll have popped out a babe or two." Bors replied.

Tristan just scoffed and sent the hawk out to do some more scouting. With a slight kick to the side, his horse raced off down the trail until he was out of sight.

"Bors, I doubt that Tristan shall ever find a woman who is for starters brave enough to be alone with him for more than a few quick breaths." Galahad stated.

"I'd have to agree with Galahad on that. Not even the dumbest barmaid would be fooled into spending a lifetime with our dark scout." Gawain said, as a smile spread on his face.

"Who knows, perhaps someday he will find a maiden who can truly understand him." Dagonet remarked.

"Ha, the day that a woman figures out Tristan will be the day that Lancelot…" Galahad began to say before Lancelot abruptly joined the conversation.

"Will be the day that Lancelot, well it will be the day that Lancelot does what?" He asked, his eyes filled with intrigue.

"The day that a woman figures out Tristan will be the day that Lancelot will find himself perfectly content with one member of the other sex." Arthur finished, as he finally joined in on the conversation.

"Ah, well that's that. Tristan will always be a loner, for we all know that Lance here could never be satisfied with just one woman." Mikael replied. The knights all let out a laugh and then looked to Lancelot, who was grinning ear to ear.

"What? I can find humor in what I know to be true!" He stated. The wooded trail was again filled with a raucous laughter, until Arthur decided that enough fun had been enjoyed for the moment.

_Lorelei POV:_

Our first few days at the Wall had not been simple, but that was what had been expected. Alberic had managed to find work with the blacksmith and also in the stables with a kind man named Jols. Jols was associated with the famed Sarmatian Knights, and this greatly pleased Alberic. His heart was still intent on training with or even joining the Knights, and even Jols had declared that Alberic's skill with a sword was close to that of the Knights.

I had even managed to get a job working in the tavern. It was not my first choice, but we make due with what we can get. Out of all the barmaids that I often worked alongside, only two had taken the extra time to find out more about me than just my name. The first was Anna who was one year my senior, and had moved to the wall when her seaside village had been virtually destroyed by an attempted invasion. She had been here for a good 3 years, and had briefly mentioned a man by the name of Mikael. He was a member of the Knights, and also was her lover…at least for the moment. While Anna had a tendency to be vulgar, her heart was true, and her spirit was that of a woman who would not be broken no matter what the circumstances were. The second barmaid to befriend was Vanora, who had been at the Wall for all of her remembered life. Vanora was a pleasant woman, whom at the relatively young age of 23 had already gave birth to six children, and was about halfway along with her seventh. Vanora was deeply in love with another knight, whose name was Bors.

"Know this now, you will be pawed and clawed over as if you were a rare toy." Anna told me as she picked up cups from the well worn tabled.

"Ah yes, seeing as you are new to the tavern, I suspect that you will be in many a fellow's eye, especially the unclaimed knights!" Vanora added.

"But what if I do not wish to be toyed with?" I asked.

"Believe me, it is just as much fun for you as it is for them. While you must watch your step with the Roman soldiers, Arthur's knights will never put you in a dangerous situation." Vanora replied.

"Hmm, with those rapturous blue eyes, your hair as light as the sun, and a rather nice shape to you, I can guarantee that you will become well acquainted with, Lancelot." Anna said as she looked me over.

"Ha, Lancelot is the greatest flirt out of all the men here. Many a barmaid has fallen prey to his charm. I warn you now, do not become another one of his conquests Lorelei." Vanora instructed me.

"Well this Lancelot sounds like the men back in Rome. Do not fear, I am sure that if he is indeed as bad as you claim that I shall be repulsed at the sight of him." I stated.

"Yes well, that is what I told myself about 3 years ago. No matter, he has still bedded me a time or ten before I became enraptured by Mikael." Anna retorted.

"If there was any knight that you should allow yourself to become fond of, I would fancy it be Galahad or Gawain. While Gawain can be just as bad as Lancelot at times, he still has a good heart. Galahad is the youngest of the knights, and I believe that you two may be the same age. If I had not instantly fallen for Bors, I would like to think that I would have picked Dagonet. He is a kind, gentle giant who only uses violence when in defense of himself or when Rome requires it." Vanora said as she went to sit down for a small break.

"Oh Dagonet would be a fine catch indeed. But we must not forget Arthur…he is the untouchable one. Ruled by the Christian God, I have not yet seen him lead a single barmaid back to his room. I'm sure he must be getting something though, for a man with his looks to not bed a female has got to be damn near impossible. If you are looking for a righteous and just man, Arthur would be him." Anna remarked.

"I know much about the Christian faith that you say Arthur follows. Believe me, it could be possible for him to not take in the company of a female. Those Christians feel that suffering draws them nearer to their God." I added, as I thought back to the 'Christian' men I had seen in Rome.

"One day Arthur will break away from his beliefs, and I for one would not mind to be the one that he takes out all those years of built up urges on!." Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you truly are a vulgar woman!" Vanora retorted. "But wait, we have not yet mentioned the other available knight, Tristan."

"Ha, she'd be no match for his dark ways." Anna scoffed.

"Yes, I do rather feel that your bright outlooks would be no match for Tristan. He is a strange man, who seldom allows for any expression of his emotions. A loner that one is. You need not concern yourself with him Lorelei, for you will most likely not even see Tristan around." Vanora told me.

"Hmm, well thank you for the run down on the knights, but I do not plan to acquaint myself with them. Our relationships will end once I have filled their cup with ale!" I replied.

"Say that now you will, but believe you me, one of them shall tickle your fancy, and trust me I mean that in many different ways!" Anna teased.

"She is just about right. We all managed to fall victim to a knights charm. I swear, when me first laid eyes on the brute it was love at first sight." Vanora softly said.

"Well obviously it was something, seein' as how you told me that child number one arrived only nine short months after you first saw Bors!" Anna teased.

"Shush Anna. That man is my weakness, but he loves me as I love him. If the amount of children was any way to measure love, than Bors and I would be damn near lovesick."

"Vanora, if you don't mind my asking, if you and Bors have been joined at the hip…"

"Literally!" Anna snickered as she interrupted me. Vanora shot her a look, but then a sheepish smile flashed on her face.

"That is not what I meant you vulgar thing! I meant that if you and Bors have been together ever since, why have you not yet married?" I asked.

Vanora let out a sigh, and then looked at the five children, including Noela, that were running around in circles and then looked back to me.

"I found out soon enough that while in service for Rome, knights are not allowed to marry. We meant to not have another child until Bors' time was up, but you see how well that worked out, as we have six bastards running about." Vanora told me.

"Oh, I did not know that. I am sorry Vanora." I quietly replied.

"No matter, we still love them all to pieces. You should understand that Lorelei, for you have Noela."

With a smile I looked at Noela, and then turned back to Vanora. "Noela is not my daughter by birth. She is the result of a rape that happened to my elder sister by a Roman legion. My sister died, and when I returned home a free woman I was met by my younger brother Alberic and my niece Noela. I have accepted her as my own though, and she now calls me her mamma. It is the best way I know honor my dead sister."

"Well, ain't that a damn touching story." Anna said as she smiled at me. Vanora nodded her head, and we went back to work cleaning the tavern. Our attempts at cleaning were cut short though, when Vanora's eldest son came running in.

"Mama Mama, father and the other knights have returned!" the boy spun around and quickly ran back out.

"Gods be praised, my Bors has again returned to me. Come, come, we must hurry to meet them!" Vanora exclaimed. Anna and I helped her gather her many children, and I grabbed Noela's hand. We quickly hurried to the edge of the village, and watched as the Knights made their way back. Noela was giddy with excitement, but then suddenly stilled.

"Look mamma, it's the man from the woods!" she squealed. I strained my eyes to see the knight she had pointed out, and then a small gasp escaped my mouth when I finally recognized him. As the group drew nearer, I suddenly realized that the man from the woods couldn't possibly be anyone except the sullen man described by Vanora. My one time savior was none other than the dark knight Tristan!

_A/N: Yup, so late night inspiration turned into one heck of a long chapter for me to type out. I probably could've split this into 2 separate chapters, but oh well! I actually had a lot of fun writing this too! Guess that is why it's long! Please review and let me know what you thought! Later y'all!_


	7. A Note

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been able to update. Life is insanely crazy right now, but I promise that the minute I have a chance to think about this story I will get an new chapter up! Please bear with me! Hope you all had great holidays!!! Thanks again!_


End file.
